


[Podfic of] The Stowaway by Saras_Girl

by originally reads (originally)



Series: Saras_Girl Podfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hp_podfic_fest, HP Podfic Fest 2016, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> All Harry and Draco wanted was a quiet weekend in the Lake District, but they may have made a small tack-tical error...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Stowaway by Saras_Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469758) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



cover art by originally

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2016/The%20Stowaway.mp3) | 00:23:07 | 21.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2016/The%20Stowaway.m4b) | 00:23:07 | 42 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/81850.html) as part of HP Podfic Fest 2016.
> 
> Credits: photo by David Iliff, license [CC-BY-SA 3.0](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lake_District#/media/File:Keswick_Panorama_-_Oct_2009.jpg).
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as 'All Life is Yours to Miss', but if you're not familiar with that story, the background you need for this one is that Harry and Draco are teachers at Hogwarts and Draco has a naughty pet oversized beetle named Stanley. Thanks as always to saras_girl for being so supportive of me podficcing her stuff, and for writing something I had to stop recording in the middle to get through a laughing fit :)


End file.
